Some Enchanted Evening
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: James and Molly's relationship is heartfelt and loving, but they haven't done anything to relish it due to Molly's shy nature. Wanting to change that, James goes to Thomas and Emily for advice. That leads to James and Molly taking a page out of Thomas and Emily's book by traveling the island to admire that sunset.


Recently, more activity had been happening between couples on Sodor. Aside from what was going on with Thomas and Emily, Rosie and Stanley had some experience together after her wheel cracked in very cold weather and Stanley kept her warm with a tarpaulin and finished her work.

It was now nightfall on the Island of Sodor. All the engines had finished their work and returned to Tidmouth Sheds…except James. He had enjoyed himself too, taking some passengers for most of the day and he was to still to this day, feeling much happier to have Molly back in his life and being able to experience love like Thomas and Emily did.

While most of the engines fell asleep, Emily was wondering something. "Where's James?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Thomas. "Perhaps he's still bust with a few more trains. What else would hold him up?"

But then, Emily suddenly remembered. "Ohh…I know what it might be, Thomas…it must be Molly."

"Oh…of course," smiled Thomas. "I do hope they're both happy…"

James had just left his coaches back in a siding in the yards when he suddenly saw Molly huffing by.

"Hello, Molly!" he whistled.

"Hello, James," smiled Molly.

"It's lovely to see you again, my Shining Sun," said James. "I've been thinking about you all day while taking my passengers."

Molly blushed. "Aww, you're sweet, my Radiant Ruby. I've been thinking about you too."

"Really?" asked James. "What were you thinking about?"

"About how happy we were when we reunited…" began Molly. "How nice you are to me, and how much we can possibly do to keep rebuilding our relationship…and as I finished my own work today…I was thinking…would you like to sleep with me again?"

"Where?" asked James.

"If it's available…why not Knapford Sheds?" asked Molly. "Thomas let us sleep there that night."

"Hmm…if it's empty, I'd be very happy to sleep with you again, my love," said James. He switched to her line and buffered right to her, making her smile even more.

"My, what a gentleman," she giggled.

"Off we go to the cozy Love Shed," smirked James. Then he began to gently push Molly on their way. Soon enough, they arrived at Knapford Sheds, and to their satisfaction, it was indeed empty. As James pushed her inside, Molly sighed happily as she felt nice and warm again from the cold winter air.

"Thank you for that little ride, James," she said.

"You're welcome, Molly," smiled James. "We've both worked hard today, but I personally want you to really, really enjoy yourself tonight with me. We can do anything you want right now. We can talk quietly, or we can snuggle, or we can kiss. Whatever you want to do, I will most gladly oblige to you."

"Aww, James," blushed Molly. "Do you really mean that? I want you to enjoy yourself too."

"As long as you're happy, Molly, I'm happy too," James assured, touching his nose to hers. Molly sighed as she felt her nose being gently touched by James'.

"OK…Jimmy," she laughed. "Right now…since we did talk a little already in the yards…I'd like us to be kissing right now."

"R-really?" asked James. "P-please excuse my timid behaviour, Molly. I just understand you're quite sensitive…Are you sure you want us to kiss?"

"Don't worry, James. There'll be no hanky-panky," she said very gently. "Just our gentle, happy kisses."

"OK. Thank you, Molly," said James. "W-would you like to kiss me first…or should I kiss you?"

Molly remained silent for a moment or two…then looked right into James' eyes so intently, her eyes twinkled lovingly and she smiled with all her lovely teeth.

"I'm all yours, sweetie," she cooed.

"OK…" James began nervously. "Just like we did here before, please tell me if you're at all uncomfortable. If you want me to stop, please let me know, and I will please your desires, whatever they may be." With that, James buffered closer to Molly…then began another lovely night of sweet, gentle love-making with his beloved engine. He very delicately kissed her left cheek a few times over, making sure she'd be comfortable and not frightened.

Molly could not hold back her giggling of excitement as she felt James' gentle lips softly smooch upon her cheek.

"How am I doing, Molly?" James asked between kisses.

"Nice and gentle, as always," cooed Molly. "I love your kisses. They're so tender and sweet, just like you are with me."

James smiled as he began kissing her other cheek. Molly began whispering with mild lust.

"O-oh! J-Jimmy. Ooh…Jimmy…" she moaned. "I love you…I love you, Jimmy…" James kissed her cheek for a few more moments before he suddenly paused.

"Huh? Why did you stop?" she asked.

"Uh…Molly?" asked James. "We've just kissed each other's cheeks so far…would it be OK if I…I…kissed your nose? It's so cute and little."

Molly giggled lightly. "Well…OK," she said. "I'm sure that'll be cute."

James puckered his lips and very softly kissed Molly's lovely little nose. His kiss really tickled Molly's nose and she giggled even more. James smiled as he kissed it again. Molly was really liking what she and James were doing as their relationship rebuilt more and more. James soon stopped to let Molly rest.

"How am I doing, Molly?" asked James.

"Very nice, James," smiled Molly. "Now…w-would you like me to…"

"I won't ask too much of you, my love," said James. "Whatever you feel comfortable doing, you can do it."

"Thank you, sweetie," whispered Molly. She puckered up and closed her eyes. Then she reached her lips out and kissed James' nose with such soft, delicate care. James gasped quietly, feeling an excited shiver jolt through him, then he sighed gently and calmly. Molly was blushing rather red as she kissed James' nose. She was sensitive and easily shy about a few things, but she really loved any time she got to spend with James.

"I love you," she whispered as she began softly kissing his cheeks.

"I love you too," murmured James. Molly kissed James' cheeks several times over as gently and softly as she could.

"Hey, Molly…I've been thinking…would you like to do something with me tomorrow?" asked James.

"What do you mean?" asked Molly.

"I'd like us to deepen our relationship, just a little bit…a little more like how Thomas and Emily are…" said James.

"Hmm…I don't know how we could do that, James. I'd love to make it more loving…but I'm rather shy, and I don't know what we could do…"

"Well, if you want to take it slowly, I won't press you," James assured before kissing her goodnight.

"You're too kind, James. Goodnight," whispered Molly. She kissed James goodnight and they both fell asleep, touching each other's noses.

When the next morning arrived, James woke up first and looked around. He remembered he was in Knapford Sheds, and there, still sleeping in front of him, was Molly. James smiled happily as he gazed upon her sleeping appearance and watched her lips move ever-so slightly to her soft, peaceful breathing. He did not want to leave her side any time soon, but he remembered too well of the condition Thomas and Emily had to live up to with the Fat Controller. If James wanted to keep his Shining Sun forever, he had to live up to "work before play," himself, which of course he would do just to keep her happy.

Eventually, James heard Molly slowly waking up. "Mmm…" she moaned quietly. Her eyes slowly opened, and when she saw James right there with her, she smiled and yawned softly.

"Good morning, Molly," smiled James.

"Good morning, Jimmy," she replied. She gently puckered her lips and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Well…we'd best get to work," said James, blushing lightly.

"Yes. I suppose we should," said Molly. James reversed outside to let Molly out. He kept his gaze upon her until he finally switched out of her way then left her side to start his work.

Molly really wanted to go with James, but her work that day would not allow her to stay by his side. She had a few goods trains to deliver to several stations.

"What could we do?" she thought. "Something that would help our relationship thrive more and more?" Molly continued to think to herself about possibilities, but being sensitive as she was, she didn't want to do anything too quick or too suddenly.

James, meanwhile stumbled upon Thomas at Knapford Station. When Thomas saw James, he looked conflicted and full of deep thought.

"Good morning, James," he said.

"Oh, Thomas," said James. "It's you."

"Where were you last night? You didn't come back to Tidmouth Sheds," said Thomas. But then, he suddenly remembered. "Were you with Molly again?"

"Y-yes, Thomas," said James. "We had another lovely night in Knapford Sheds."

"I'm glad to hear that, but you seem a little troubled. What's the problem?" asked Thomas.

"Well, I…can I trust you with some sensitive talk, Thomas?"

"Of course, James," smiled Thomas.

"Well…I know you and Emily can be rather sensual with how you share love…such as kissing to the lips, and a few other ways you may express love…but Molly and I really don't do much in comparison to you and Emily," said James.

"What do you mean? Don't you two kiss?" asked Thomas.

"Oh, of course we do, Thomas…but that's the point. Molly and I only ever kiss to our cheeks. Nothing more. I'm very happy that we can experience kisses at all…but I want her to feel more comfortable making our relationship deeper."

"But? What's stopping you from moving forward?" asked Thomas.

"Molly is very sensitive," said James. "As such, I really don't want to press her or do anything she wouldn't be comfortable doing…do you have any ideas for me and her that may help us start doing more together?"

Thomas almost answered when his guards whistle blew and he had to set off with Annie and Clarabel.

"Hmm…you're on your own right now, James. I have to go. But if I meet Emily, I'll ask if she has any ideas. Hope you and Molly enjoy this evening…and I really do hope so." Then Thomas whistled and set off with his own passenger run. James sighed and fetched his own coaches. Once his passengers arrived and boarded his train, he set off too.

"My Shining Sun…" he whispered to himself. "I'd love to make you happy…but how?" James spent most of his passenger run thinking endlessly about things he could offer Molly, and thinking about what Thomas and Emily could come up with.

Molly had gone all the way to Brendam Docks to gather her goods train. As she coupled to her train and set off to make her deliveries, she began thinking more about James.

"Well, he seems to want to let me make the decisions…that's very kind of him," she said. "But what to do? I want something exceptional, and rather enjoyable for both of us…"

On his branch line, Thomas was still busy with Annie and Clarabel, until he stopped at Elsbridge Station and met Emily. Thomas remembered assuring James that he'd try to get more ideas from her.

"Hello, Emily," he whistled.

"Hello, Thomas," Emily whistled back. Now Thomas took his chance.

"Emily? I met James this morning and learned something about him and Molly…"

"Yes?" said Emily.

"Well, James and Molly, of course love each other again, but they're careful with what they do. The only way they kiss is to the cheeks, and no more than that…and James was hoping that he and Molly could do something together that might just slightly increase their passion…a little more like we do."

Emily's eyes looked around as she began thinking. Then suddenly she remembered a simple, but beautiful event she and Thomas shared. She remembered well when she and Thomas spent that early morning watching the sun rise from Knapford Sheds. Then after working that day, they watched the sunset from Black Loch, then went to sleep at Kellsthorpe Road where they saw the next sunrise.

"I have an idea, Thomas," she said. She whispered something to him, making him smile and wink at Emily.

"When your work is done, go and find James. Tell him to wait in the yards for Molly," said Emily. "I'll do the same for her when I'm through."

"I shall," promised Thomas. Then their whistles blew and they set off again.

At that moment, Molly was well along the main line and had made a few deliveries already. She suddenly saw James passing by on the other side with one of his passenger runs. When he saw her he smiled happily and she smiled right back as they whistled to each other. Molly saw James' smile and wondered what it could mean. James had not heard anything from Thomas or Emily yet, but he would soon hear about Emily's proposal and it would be quite an event, or evening for both the ruby and the sun.

Later that day, Thomas managed to find a break in his branch line run. "Well…I suppose I should find James and tell him what to do." It wasn't long after Thomas set off again before he met James stopping at another station.

"Hey, James!" he whistled.

"Thomas?" said James.

"I ran into Emily earlier today and told her about what you were thinking about with Molly…Are you going to be finished anytime soon?"

"Just a station or two more for passenger duties, Thomas," said James.

"Alright. As soon as you're done, come to the yards. Emily and I have a plan for you and Molly," winked Thomas as he set off again. James suddenly felt excited.

"A plan?" he said to himself. "What could it be? What will Molly think? I do hope she likes it…whatever it may be…"

Sometime later, Molly had finished most of her goods train deliveries and stopped at a junction, when she suddenly saw Emily stop at the junction too.

"Molly!" she whistled.

"Oh, Emily. Hello," said Molly.

"I've got something to tell you, Molly," said Emily. "James is in the yards…waiting for you."

"Waiting for me?" asked Molly. "What for?"

"When your work is fully done, go there and wait with him. I'll be there shortly with Thomas to reveal what this is all about," said Emily. Then her signal went green and she set off. Molly was both interested and a little nervous about what would be revealed to her.

"Something to reveal…with me and James?" she asked herself. "What could this mean? I hope it's nothing to sudden…"

Back in the yards, James was waiting for Molly to show up, when Thomas came up beside her, looking quite optimistic. Then Emily suddenly arrived too from the other side, buffering up to Thomas.

"Thomas…Emily…what's this plan?" asked James.

"Wait for Molly to arrive, and we'll tell you everything," said Thomas.

"Trust us, James. She's sure to love our little proposal," said Emily.

After a little while longer, Molly came by and met James. She saw Thomas and Emily too and was still wondering what this was all about.

"Hello, James. Hello, you two," she said. "What are we all doing here?"

"Helping your relationship thrive stronger of course," said Thomas.

"Thrive? What do you mean, Thomas?" asked Molly.

"Here it is, Molly: This morning, James told me about how you two currently exchange love to each other. Unlike Emily and I, who can be very passionate at the right times, you and James only kiss to each other's cheeks…and James wants to respect the fact that you're sensitive."

"But with that said," said Emily. "I'm sure that you want to deepen your relationship with him a little more…and after I met with Thomas and heard what James was thinking…I came up with a good idea which I hope you can accept…and I hope you'll love this idea, James."

"What is that?" asked James.

"I remember a time when Thomas and I got to see an amazing sunrise early one morning…then we spent the evening at Black Loch, watching the sunset. It was magnificent. Then we went to sleep by Kellsthorpe Road so we could see the next sunrise."

"That sounds very lovely, Emily," said Molly.

"So…we were hoping that you and James could…have a date together, this evening," said Thomas. "If you want to start doing more with James, I suggest you two go out together and watch the sunset, buffer to buffer and enjoy it for as long as it lasts. What do you say, James?"

James looked at Molly and thought. "Well…" he said. "It's up to Molly. I only want to do this if she wants to do it too. What do you think, Molly? Would you like to spend a sunset with me?"

"Ooh…I would like that so much, James. That sounds like fun," smiled Molly. James almost whistled with joy. Molly actually accepted the date.

"Alright, you two. Enjoy yourselves…and may your love continue to blossom more and more," smiled Emily.

"Thanks, Emily," said Molly as she buffered up to James. James smiled and the two engines set off together to watch their first sunset together.

"You can take Knapford Sheds tonight if you want!" whistled Emily. "Thomas and I saw a sunrise from there!"

"Thank you!" called James. Thomas and Emily looked to each other again after James and Molly disappeared.

"What do you think, Emily? Will they increase their passion at least a little?" asked Thomas.

"It's up to them," said Emily. "As for us…we already have all the passion we could want." And to prove her point, she kissed his lips very deeply, making Thomas kiss her right back. After that, they spent the rest of the evening going about their own business…while James and Molly began their first date together.

Meanwhile, the Radiant Ruby and Shining Sun had gone together to find somewhere on the west end of Sodor so they could see the sun disappear over the horizon…until they reached the Arlesburgh railway. Soon enough, they found a good spot to idle and stare out to the horizon as the sun was now lowering in the sky. It was the perfect time to arrive.

For a while, James and Molly gazed at the sun as it slowly set in the sky. Besides the sun, there were several clouds scattered through the sky which started out white, but gradually changed to amazing orange and pink patterns in the sky. The sky also changed colour too. From bright blue, to an absolutely beautiful orange glow, much like the clouds. It was so orange, it was nearly gold. James had seen some sunsets before, but never one like this. As he looked at Molly, she smiled back at him. She also looked very excited as she saw such a beautiful sky. She wanted to talk about how beautiful the sunset was, but she could only find one word…enchanted.

"This is some enchanted evening, James," whispered Molly.

"It is indeed, Molly," James whispered back. Then the sun began to disappear over the horizon. As that happened, the last rim of light shone right on Molly's paintwork.

"My goodness, Molly! You really are shining…my Shining sun!" gasped James.

"Really?" giggled Molly. "Your ruby paint is really glowing…I love this so much…"

Both engines exchanged a smile and a few moments of silence before speaking again.

"You know James?" said Molly. "I think that all those years ago, when we were separated for what I thought was going to be forever…we viewed each other as strangers in some way…individuals who should not interact or trust one another…and yet in the deepest parts of our minds…somehow we had a feeling that we'd be back together one day."

"Well, you were NEVER a stranger to me, Molly. And I fully understand why you resented me all those years after learning the truth," sighed James. "You were never untrustworthy in my eyes. I'll always love you, Molly. No matter what the future holds for either of us, my love for you will never whither."

Molly gasped quietly and nearly cried happily. "Oh…James," she whispered shakily. "I hope that whatever dreams I have of you every night…I'll hear your joyful laughter, even if you're not next to me…"

"I hope the same for my own dreams, Molly," shuddered James. "Just hearing you laugh or giggle makes my heart light up so much. Hearing you sound happy makes me very happy too, my Shining Sun. During those painful, but determined years of my attempted redemption…I'd dream of you, Molly. I dreamt of you all alone, but I never wanted to give up. Then you managed to heal the cracks in your ruby…I mean myself…I found you all those years ago, Molly…and I will never let you go. I promise," whispered James.

Molly's heart was beating rapidly now. Not of fear, but excitement and joy. Everything James said to her in those few moments were so tender and loving.

"I'll never let go of you, James…my Radiant Ruby," she whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Molly…so much, my Shining Sun," whispered James. At that moment, the sun disappeared and the last light of day was fading.

"Well…That was so beautiful, James. I really think we should do this more often if we can. Thomas and Emily certainly gave us some helpful relationship advice. I now have the courage to have dates with you…and I have a new courage for something else too…" And she winked at James.

"What courage is that, Molly?" asked James.

"You'll see, James…" whispered Molly. "For now, I'd like us to return to Knapford Sheds again..."

"Alright," said James. So he and Molly set off for the Love Shed once again.

Soon enough, James and Molly were settled in Knapford Sheds again. This was their third time being here since they reunited. After seeing such a magnificent sunset together, James and Molly felt they were coming closer and closer together than before…and in very small ways, both engines could feel a wave of passion begin to sweep through them. As such, Molly decided to gather more of her courage together and overcome some of her sensitive nature. She was about to do something she never imagined would happen, but now she was finally going to do it.

"Um…J-James?" Molly stammered shyly. "I…I…well…wouldn't you…well…"

"Don't be shy, Molly," smiled James. "What do you want to say?"

"J-James…this…this is the courage I was talking about earlier…I…I want…to…"

Molly made another careful and slow movement, like she did here before when she and James reunited. She buffered closely to him and closed her eyes, then slowly puckered her lips again…but this time, she did a little more. She made very gentle, quiet smooching sounds with her lips. James' boiler bubbled excitedly at this. Instinctively, he puckered his lips very slowly too.

Molly, still with her eyes closed quietly whispered, "I love you…so much…" And then…she kissed James' lips as softly and gently as she could. Neither engine could believe what was happening. They were actually kissing each other's lips, just like Thomas and Emily. Molly thought James' lips were very tender and comfortable to kiss. James felt as though everything around him vanished as he felt Molly's soft, almost fluffy lips on his own. They felt so warm and gentle…and just like Thomas and Emily, James thought Molly's lips tasted somewhat sweet. He and Molly kept their lips together, softly smooching each other and feeling ever-so peaceful and happy.

After several minutes they let go of each other's lips and opened their eyes. They both looked happy, shocked and astounded all at once. They had actually kissed each other's lips for the first time ever.

"That…that was so beautiful, James…" whispered Molly. "We…we did it…our first pure kiss…to the lips."

"I know…" whispered James. "I can't believe it…we actually did it…it's so lovely to feel…I love you, Molly…I love you more and more each day…"

"I love you too, James…even more so now," said Molly. Then she puckered her lips again and kissed his lips again. James responded and kissed her lips again too, only holding their kiss for even longer. James shut his eyes and felt as though he had been given a blessing. He didn't know when or if he would kiss Molly's lips, and it happened sooner than he expected. He was now understanding the pleasures Thomas and Emily shared even more, and he really loved it. Molly loved it just as much as she became sleepy during this loving kiss.

Several kisses later, all of which were to the lips, James' eyes were still shut…when he suddenly noticed his lips were untouched. As such, he opened his eyes, then his heart flipped with delight at what awaited him…Molly had fallen asleep, snoring ever-so gently. James nearly exclaimed out loud at how cute this was, but being a gentle soul for his Sun, he remained quiet and listened to her lovely snoring and mumbling in her dreams.

"Zzz…Ooh, James…Zzz…what a cheerful engine…Zzz...absolutely perfect..." she snored.

James' heart was almost melting at the cuteness he was seeing and hearing. Molly's mere sleeping appearance was so beautiful to him. His gaze stayed on her soft-looking closed eyes. Then he watched dearly as her lips and nose moved slightly as she snored softly, then fluttered her lips before snoring again. James couldn't resist his chance. Molly snored softly again, and as she whistled out quietly, James took hold of her puckered lips and kissed her again. Molly's eyes fluttered open and she yawned deeply when James finished his kiss.

"Well…how was that, Jimmy?" she whispered. "Our first pure kisses to the lips?"

"Unlike anything I could have imagined…Molly," yawned James. "Sweet Dreams."

"Sweet Dreams, Jimmy," Molly yawned once again. Then she and James kissed each other's lips once more before they fell asleep together. Their passion had increased somewhat after their first date, but it was still mostly delicate and gentle. James and Molly were now beginning to relish in a little more pleasure. Not as much as Thomas and Emily, but it was certainly in that same direction. A direction that would lead to more passion and happiness for another couple on Sodor.

* * *

At last, another James and Molly story, is what some of you are probably saying to yourself. Well, the wait is over, rejoice! As for the next couple, next time we're heading into Thomas and Emily, which in case this story didn't tell you, that means it'll be much more passionate than this was. Until then, leave a review, tell us what you thought about this and we'll see you next time.


End file.
